


I Could Get Used To This

by TheShyGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Sex, alternative endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShyGirl/pseuds/TheShyGirl
Summary: Reader convinces Dean and Sam to take her in and teach her to be a better hunter. Her attraction to Dean gets stronger, but he keeps her at a distance, still hurt after his angel disappeared.





	1. Chapter 1

   You were new to the world of hunting. Michelle, your cousin and best friend in the world, had started dating a hunter and she’d happily joined him to fight the evil monsters of the world. When he went missing though, she had told you everything and begged for your help in finding him. It turned out he had been killed by a wendigo. She’d walked you through what to do and together the two of you had hunted it down and killed the beast.

   It had awoken something inside of you. You remembered exactly what you’d said as you were standing over its body in the dark forest, blood on your clothes. “Are there more of these out there?”

   She’d grinned and said, “There’s always more.”

   The two of you had went on the road and taken out a ghost, another wendigo, and a banshee. The last case you went on though had not gone according to plan. Michelle had just went out to grab some food, but she never came back and wasn’t answering her phone. It took you two days, but you’d followed the leads you had and ended up at an old house. That’s where you ended up getting your ass handed to you by a vampire. As it knelt over you and opened its mouth full of teeth, you knew you were about to die.

   That was about the time the infamous Winchester brothers had showed up, decapitating the thing right over you. You’d demanded they search the house for Michelle, but there was no one there. They had wanted to take you to the hospital, but you refused despite needing several stitches and being extremely banged up.

   “I will walk right back out and go find her,” you swore.

   Realizing they weren’t going to win, the brothers had brought you and the stuff from your car to the motel room they had been staying in. Sam worked on your stitches with the only painkiller being whiskey to drink down, while Dean pressed you for your story, grilling you over every minute detail you had on the vampire nest and the others.

   “Nest? What do you mean? There are no others. It was just the one.”

   The guys realized then just how new you were. As Sam pushed the needle through your skin, he said, “There’s never just one. They always have a nest. It’s definitely nearby. We’re going to find it and we’ll get your cousin back.”

   After getting stitched up, they’d left you at the motel, promising to find her. It was the first time you had trusted someone outside of Michelle, but you were pretty messed up, so there wasn’t much you could do about it. You needed their help.

   When they came back, covered in vamp blood, Michelle was not with them. They told you that the vampires had been starving and had drained her within the first day, knowing that their next meal, you, would be on the way.

   It hadn’t felt real. You couldn’t even cry. You felt numb. The past few months had been the best of your life, really feeling alive, and now the girl who brought that to you was gone.

   “We’re really sorry,” Dean said, patting you on the shoulder, making you wince. “We have her body to give her a hunter’s funeral. We figured you’d want to be there for that.”

   The hunter’s funeral was a new ritual for you. It was one of the many things you realized you didn’t know about since meeting Sam and Dean Winchester. It didn’t take anything else for you to decide that you needed to stick with them and learn.

   With all your stuff at their place, they had agreed to let you stay, giving you a bed to yourself. It was too hard to sleep though with so much running through your mind. _Could I have saved her? I could have gone after the leads in a different order. I could have gone to that house sooner._ The thinking exhausted you even more, but it didn't make the sleep come any easier.

   It didn’t seem to affect the guys as you heard the sound of snoring. You turned over in your bed and was surprised to find Dean still awake, watching you. He looked ready to fall out of the bed he was sharing with his snoring brother, so you glanced at the open space next to you and back to him.

   He accepted the invitation, carefully sliding out of bed so as not to wake Sam and then sliding in next to you. He gently rubbed your shoulder. “I figured you weren’t sleeping,” he whispered. “The first time is always hard. I wish I could say it gets easier, but it doesn’t. You want to know how you could have saved her.”

   The tears that hadn’t come before suddenly sprung forth as he voiced your thoughts. You covered your face, not wanting him to see you cry.

   “You couldn’t have. Okay? There was nothing you could have changed that would have made any difference. You did the best you could.” He put an arm around you and kissed your forehead, trying to calm you down.

   It took a while, but you were finally able to regain your composure to keep from breaking down into sobs and waking Sam. You had always slept alone, but something about having Dean there, having his arm around you, was so comforting. Without Michelle, you felt alone, but for this moment, he made you feel like you weren’t. Lowering your hands, you looked up into his green eyes, barely visible in the moonlight streaming through the poorly curtained window.

   Both the boys were handsome, but Dean was what Michelle would have called “dangerously handsome.” He had the look of a man who could talk a girl into bed and then leave her there with her thinking it had been all her idea. Definitely not the kind of man to trust.

   That didn’t matter when he moved forward and gently pressed his lips to yours.

   It felt like something you needed, like a drug that would make you feel all better. You kissed him back, only to end up disappointed when he didn’t make any other move, settling back on his pillow. You didn’t know what you were thinking would happen when you were so hurt anyway. That kiss though had eased the things that were keeping you awake and you found yourself drifting off at last into a dreamless sleep.

   You woke up in the morning to find Dean gone and Sam on his laptop.

   Seeing you sit up, he smiled. “Good morning. How you feeling?”

   You tried to stretch, but your beaten body screamed in protest, and you recoiled in pain. “Like I got hit by a truck,” you said through gritted teeth.

   “I’m not surprised. That was a hell of a beating to take. You’re lucky it wasn’t worse.” He watched as you carefully got out of the bed and grabbed your bag to find clothes to change into. Convinced you were going to be okay, he turned back to his laptop. “Dean went out to grab some breakfast. He should be back in a minute.”

   Dean was back with a couple bags of fast food breakfast shortly after you had changed. The first thing he did upon walking through the door was look you up and down, taking in the fitted jeans and blue tank top you had on. He was quick to catch himself though and, instead, turned to Sam to hand him his food.

   As the three of you ate, you broached the subject about going with them. They knew so much more than you and more than Michelle had. You needed them to take you and train you, make you better.

   Both of them flat-out refused.

   “Go live. You can be out of the hunter life now. Go meet some guy, get married, have babies,” Dean had told you.

    _Well, at least I know the kiss was just for comfort and not interest._ “I don’t want to do that. I want to hunt. This is why I exist. I want to rid the world of these things and help people,” you argued.

   “No.”

   There was no use being an unstoppable force against an immovable person. If they didn’t want to help, you would carry on. “Fine. I’ll do it on my own.” You grabbed your bag and reached for the door, but Dean’s hand was on it first.

   “No. You don’t ‘do it on your own.’ You get out. Go home.”

   “I don’t have a home,” you practically yelled. You had to take a breath and calm yourself. “You can’t tell me what to do when I walk out this door. If I want to hunt, I’m going to hunt. You can either teach me or let me fend for myself, but either way, I’m going to be back out there.”

   To Sam’s surprise, Dean gave in, agreeing to bring you back with them. He made you swear that you would listen and that you had to understand they wouldn’t take you out in the field until they had no doubt you were ready. “And nothing starts until you’re healed!”

   That had been an easy agreement for you. Whatever kept you with them to learn what you needed, you would have agreed to.

   They took you to their underground bunker which had left you in awe. It was huge and the library was overflowing with books you could learn from. They put you up in one of the rooms with a twin-sized bed, dresser, desk, and nightstand. It was weird to think you could put your stuff away. A life on the road didn’t allow for such luxuries.

   In the four weeks you took to heal, you became more familiar with the bunker and with the men. They were so different but worked so well together. Dean was a neat-freak and Sam was always leaving piles of books everywhere. You kept yourself out from between them and just observed as much as you could for the first couple weeks.

   If Dead had meant anything with his kiss that first night, he didn’t show it now. The two of you were never alone together and he seemed to try to keep at least a few feet between you at all times. It was somewhat annoying since you did find him so attractive. Some no-strings fun didn’t seem like it would be a bad thing to explore, but he was making sure the opportunity never arose.

   The day you and Sam found the Polaroid camera in the library was the first time Dean had gotten even remotely playful with you. You’d taken a picture of him sitting at the study table and he’d turned to smile at you.

   “Where’d you find that?” he asked, standing up to come check it out.

   “Sam found it. It was being used as a spacer between books in the back.” You waved the photo and then smiled as the image of Dean came into view. As he approached, you held the picture out for him to see.

   He took it and glanced at it momentarily and then tossed it on a nearby chair before stealing the camera away from you. “Nobody wants to see me. Let’s do pictures of something prettier,” he said, backing up and taking a shot of you.

   Camera shy, you tried to get the camera back from him. You ended up chasing him around the table and he took three more shots before he finally gave in and let you catch him. “Dean, that’s not cool! You need to destroy those!”

   He’d given up the camera, but refused to give up the pictures, holding them high above his head, well out of your reach. “Not going to destroy them! These could be worth something someday when you go off and become famous.”

   “Ha! Yeah, because that’s my big plan,” you replied sarcastically. You started to jump for them, but it was no use as he was able to switch hands so you were just jumping against him. After three attempts, his arms came down around you, locking your own arms to your sides. It had been a surprise. “Give me the pictures, Dean. I’ll destroy them for you,” you said as if you had any bargaining chip.

   “What are you gonna give me for them?” he asked, surprising you even more with the husky, seductive tone his voice had taken on.

   Glaring suspiciously, you asked, “What do you want?”

   He looked down at you trapped against him and then back to your face, eyebrow raising suggestively.

   Your mouth went dry and your body began to tingle. It had been three weeks and you were feeling mostly better. _Maybe he was just keeping me away until I could do more._ The two of you stared at each other, both waiting to see where the other would take it.

   Neither of you got to find out as Sam came into Dean’s view and he let you go.

   “I found the film. Let’s check it out,” Sam said as he came to join you guys, oblivious to the tension that he had broken up.

   Nothing had happened since then though. You had stopped by his room that night and tried to bring that playful air back, but he shut it down, telling you to get some rest and to have a good night as he ushered you out the door. He winked as he shut the door, confusing you even more.

   Annoyed and frustrated, you promised yourself that you were done wasting your time with Dean Winchester. You were just feeling lonely and wanting some physical comfort. Eventually, you would be back on the road and could be with whoever. Dean was not some god’s gift. You were done.

   It should have been an easy promise to keep, but when the guys came back from their next hunt, you realized you weren’t as strong as you thought.

   “Hey, guys. How did it go?”

   “Damsel in distress is saved and the ghost is laid to rest,” Dean grinned.

   “Awesome! I’m sure she was thankful,” you said.

   “I suppose she was, but more so to Dean,” Sam teased. “Let’s just say the ghost wasn’t the only thing that got laid.”

   “Sam!” Dean was glaring daggers at his brother.

   “What? She’s an adult, Dean. I think she knows about sex.”

   Dean’s eyes widened even more, but he realized it was a wasted cause as Sam was already walking away. He turned to you with guilty eyes. “(Y/N),...”

   “Congrats on the successful hunt,” you said before walking away, returning to your room. You felt completely sick to your stomach and incredibly mad at yourself. You apparently weren’t as over him as you had thought you were.

   After that, Dean no longer had to worry about keeping a distance from you. You stayed as far away as you could and spent as much time as possible with Sam, learning everything he was willing to teach you. As much as you wanted to just up and leave, you knew there was just too much knowledge to walk away from.

   Dean watched from a distance as you grew closer to his brother. The two of you laughing and sharing inside jokes. He left the two of you alone enough that he had no idea if there was something going on there or not. That possibility irritated him to no end.

   He had been fighting his attraction to you because he still had feelings for someone else, someone that hadn’t been around in a long time. It was the whole reason they hadn’t brought up angels yet. Like most hunters, you were familiar with demons, but to you, angels were just figments of people’s imaginations, made up to help people cope.

   He knew he should just get over it. It had been almost a year. Cas was obviously not coming back. Considering how close you were getting to Sam, he had to wonder if he had pushed too hard and lost his chance to give in to his desire.

   He shook his head. He knew he lost his chance the moment Sam opened his mouth about Dean sleeping with that girl. He’d hated himself twice over for that. The look of hurt that you had tried to cover up almost killed him. Then there was the way that he had used that girl. It wasn’t just for the sex. It was the opportunity to imagine being with you. The girl had definitely been treated differently than any other one he had been with. She may have even thought she was special, but it was only because he was seeing you in his mind. He left her behind, the same as he always did.

   That was another one of the big reasons he hadn’t wanted to start anything with you. He didn’t want to leave you and he sure as hell didn’t want you leaving him, just like Cas had. Your greatest wish was to be out hunting. It was a part of you and he could see that. For him to have you, he’d want to keep you safe, but he knew you’d never allow it.  

 

   They’d only been back for a few days, but Dean was tired of watching you giggling with Sam and looking cute, so he found them another case, one with demons that he knew would keep them occupied.

   Despite all you learned and being completely healed, you were once more left at the bunker alone. They still wouldn’t take you out on a case and you were beginning to wonder if they ever would. By the third day, you were incredibly bored and wishing they were back just so you had someone to talk to. You flipped through the seventh book you had found on demons, not really seeing the words. The half-empty water bottle Sam had left on the table finally got on your nerves enough to do something about it.

   It was one thing both the guys were bad about. Never finishing the bottles and leaving them strewn around. You decided to go on your own hunt...for bottles. You were amassing quite a collection on the kitchen counter and then went to check the guys’ rooms.

   Opening the door to Dean’s room, you saw two sitting on his nightstand. As you reached for them, your eye was caught by something colorful peeking out from under his pillow. Moving the pillow you uncovered a copy of _Busty Asian Beauties_. You rolled your eyes. “No wonder he’s not interested. I’m not Asian,” you remarked to yourself, sitting down on the bed and pulling the magazine towards you.

   You turned the pages, marveling over how the women were indeed very lovely. It was easy to see that you wouldn’t have been able to compete. Getting to the centerfold, you turned the magazine to unfold the picture. As you started to open it, photos fell out from the folded center. You were shocked to see that they were the pictures Dean had taken of you.

   You felt that familiar quickening, but tried to put a stop to it. _No, he was just hiding them from me. Obviously, he didn’t think I would look through his magazine._ That was what part of your mind was telling you. The other part was too busy imagining Dean, laying on his bed, jerking himself off while looking at your photos. The thought had you getting quite turned on.

   Since no one else was there, you decided to have some self-fun...in Dean’s bed. You figured it was probably the closest you would ever get to sleeping with him. Despite being alone, you still closed and locked the door, just in case the boys suddenly showed up. It wouldn't have been the first time they showed up when you weren't expecting it.

   Turning back to the bed, you imagined him on it, an arm behind his head, one leg hanging off the bed, watching you with those sexy eyes. You walked slowly forward, undoing your jeans, stopping next to the bed to slide them off. Climbing on the bed, you imagined yourself straddling his gorgeous body. Pulling your shirt off over your head, you could almost feel his rough hands running up your sides. Your closed your eyes and let yourself get lost in the fantasy. Your hand between your legs, rubbing through your panties, seeing yourself grinding upon him. In short time, you had yourself completely worked up, thrilling to the fact that you were going to cum on Dean’s bed and he’d never know.


	2. Alternate Ending One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Dean both decide to settle the issue between them once and for all.

   You came whispering Dean’s name, wishing he was there to hear you say it. You lay there letting the waves of the orgasm wash over you. It felt really good to be in his bed, smell his scent, and imagine him with you. Once you were rested, you put the photos back and started to return the magazine to under his pillow. Thinking better of it, you pulled the photos back out and left them and the magazine in the center of the bed. You were tired of him acting like he wasn’t interested. When he got home, you were going to prove that he was.

 

   On the way back home, Dean decided to talk to Sam about (Y/N). He needed to know if they were together. “Hey, how have things been going with (Y/N)’s training?”

   “Good. She’s a fast learner. I wouldn’t feel comfortable trusting her in the field yet, but I think she’ll get there soon.”

   “Good. So, are you fucking her?”

   Sam about spit green tea all over the dash of the Impala. “What? No! I thought you were into her anyway. I see you looking at her all the time. Have you not…?” He left the question open ended.

   Dean straightened up in his seat a bit, embarrassed about being caught staring at their new protege. “No, we haven’t. I’ve been too wrapped up in the past, thinking about…” He couldn’t even say the other man’s name anymore. It was too painful and he was determined to keep that pain shoved away. “Anyway, I think it’s time for me to move on.”

   Sam nodded. “Good for you. I think you and (Y/N) would be good together.”

 

   You were nowhere to be found when Sam and Dean entered the bunker. Thinking you must be in your room, he headed down the hall to find you. As he passed by the open door to his room, something on the bed made him stop. Stepping inside, he realized it was his porno mag and the photos of you he’d put inside it.

   He’d jerked off to thoughts of you more times than he could count, even before he had the photos. Having them was just like a bonus. He’d put them inside the magazine on the off-chance he got caught.

   “I didn’t mean to find it,” you spoke from the doorway.

   He turned to see you standing there in a short night gown, one that left the upper curve of your breasts on display. He’d never seen you that exposed before. “Wow.” He scrambled for an answer about the photos. “Look, I...um…” Suddenly, he remembered the whole reason he had gone looking for you. There was no point in lying. “I’m sorry for acting like such a dick to you. I know you didn’t deserve that. I like you...a lot.” He held up one of the pics. “A lot. Can we maybe start over?”

   It was incredibly exciting to hear him say that, but this apologetic Dean was not what you were used to, not what you were wanting. Entering the room, you slowly shut the door behind you and leaned back against it. “What did you do with my pictures?”

   Dean swallowed. You were sounding far more sensual than he had ever heard you. “I hid them in the magazine.” He was proud that he was able to tell the truth.

   “And?” You brought her hand up to lightly trace the skin of your breasts where they met the material.

   His green eyes were intensely focused on the movement. “And I jerked off, thinking about what I wanted to do to you,” he admitted, as if in a trance.

   “I can relate. I was in your bed, thinking about how good you could make me feel.” You began to prowl forward and pointed to his bed. “I lay right there and came, wishing you were with me.”

   He wanted to ask what had gotten into you, but he didn’t really care. He grabbed you to him and crushed your lips with his. Your mouth opened and he dove in, savoring this little victory.

   You began pulling at the edges of the flannel he was wearing, pushing it off his shoulders. You were amazed that he was able to keep the kiss going while he finished pulling it off his arms. Not done though, you tugged up on the edge of the t-shirt he was wearing.

   The time he did let go, stopping to pull the second shirt off over his head, revealing the hard lines of his body. He smiled as he watched your eyes eat up his tan chest, but he wasn’t going to be the only one losing clothed. He grabbed the hem of your gown and pulled it off you in one quick motion. Finding you completely naked underneath had him groaning. “Fuck me.”

   “That is the plan,” you grinned wickedly, working on his jeans.

   “Lay down,” he ordered as he took over the removal of his jeans. He just wanted a moment to fully take in the site of you naked in front of him. Too much of his time had been spent wondering about the curves under your clothes for him not to fully appreciate the beauty you were. He slid his boxers and jeans down together, his hard cock springing up.

   Your eyes went wide. You had assumed both of the guys were probably big, but what Dean had between his legs was making you drool. Before he could join you on the bed, you quickly sat up and took the head in your mouth.

   “Oh, fuck!” His hand immediately tangled in your hair as you began to move on his cock, sucking him down. He tried to let himself enjoy it, but the excitement of being with you had him too close. He placed a hand on each side of your head, holding you still as he pulled himself from your mouth. “I promise I will let you do that all day and night later, but I need to be inside you now.”

   Accepting his words, you laid back and spread your legs, letting him lay upon you, loving how his body felt against yours. You pulled his head down to continue the kiss while he positioned himself at your entrance. Once he slid in, you had to let go to cry out over the full filling. “Dean,” you breathed his name, a plea to keep going.

   Not that anything could have stopped him, but he obliged. There were a lot of things he knew about in the world and he considered pleasing a woman to be one of his top skills. All his skills weren’t doing any good though as he couldn’t control himself. He was trying to remember to kiss you and touch you as he pushed in, but he was barely able to think beyond taking in how tight and warm you felt around him.

   Luckily, you were already close to the edge from just the feel of him inside you and the thrill of it finally happening. It was what you had wanted. Whether anything came from this or not, you had your moment. You proved he wanted you. You wrapped your arms and legs around him, encouraging him to go even deeper into you. Your head fell back with a loud moan as he did just that.

   The sounds you made spurred him on as he continued to drive deep into you, fighting his orgasm off, needing to know he had satisfied you.

   Your orgasm came on like an explosion of pleasure that sent shockwaves through your entire body. “Yes! Dean, I’m coming!”

   Those words from your lips and the feel of his cock being squeezed like it was in a vice sent him over the edge as he came in long, heavy spurts inside you. He began to tremble as his strength seemed to be seeping out of him along with his cum and he carefully laid upon you.

   He was heavy, but the weight was welcome. It felt really nice to have him panting a top you as you both floated on the bliss of your orgasms. It was the kind of thing you would have liked to experience again, but you didn’t know how he felt. He had mentioned “later,” but it could have just been said in the moment.

   Willing his body to move, he pulled out of you and settled at your side, arm around you, and kissed your shoulder. He didn’t know what luck had brought him exactly what he wanted, but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He had you now and that was all that mattered.

   “Am I staying here?” you asked.

   “Where else would you go?”

   “I know you, Dean. Love ‘em and leave ‘em.”

   He chuckled. “No. It was never that. It was just coming and going. When I actually love ‘em,” he propped his head in his hand to look down at you, “I don’t leave. You’re not leaving either. You’re staying with me from now on. Okay?”

   You nodded as you let your finger trail down his chest to his toned stomach, giggling when it made him shiver. Looking back up with a grin, you said, “Yeah, I could get used to this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never wrote canon/canon-like characters so not sure how I feel about this. Hope you found it enjoyable though!


	3. Alternate Ending Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets an angel for the first time, but his arrival makes things difficult for Dean.

   You were getting so close to that point of sweet release. 

   “You’re not Dean.”

   You screamed and fell back off the bed, grabbing at anything that could be a weapon. A pen was the only thing you could find, but you’d stab him with it if need be. You faced the attractive, dark-haired man in the trench coat on the other side of the bed, looking at you with confusion. “Who the fuck are you?” you screamed.

   “I’m Castiel. Who are you? Where’s Dean?”

   “How did you get in here? The door’s fucking locked!”

   “If you don’t tell me where Dean is, you’re going to find that the pen you’re holding is no protection.” His voice was laced with threat.

   Whoever this person was, he could go through doors and apparently kill you. “He’s on a hunt in Arkansas. He and Sam are supposed to be back in a few days.”

   “So, he’s safe?” the dark-haired man, Castiel apparently, asked.

   You nodded. “I talked to them this morning.”

   He heaved a sigh of relief. “Good. I have been so worried.”

   You lowered the pen. This was someone who was worried about Dean so hopefully not someone who would hurt you. “I’m sorry. Who did you say you are and how do you know Dean?”

   “Castiel.” He looked confused again. “I’d be surprised if Dean had not mentioned me. Perhaps you don’t know him well.”

   “I’ve been here with him and Sam for three months and not once have I heard your name.” You looked back to the locked door and had the realization that this person might not be a person at all. You raised the pen again. “What are you?”

   As he looked back up, you could see hurt mixed with the confusion. “I’m an angel of the Lord.”

   “Bullshit. Try again.”

   “It’s true.”

   From out of nowhere, the sound of thunder rolled as if in the room and lightning flashed as you saw the shadowy outline of battered, nearly featherless wings appear on the wall behind him. Just as quickly, the indoor storm was gone and you were just looking at him again. “What the fuck? That was a neat trick, but neither of the boys have said angels exist. Why should I believe you over them?”

   “I don’t know why they haven’t told you. Maybe you aren’t to be trusted.” He finally noticed your state of undress. “How do you know Dean?” he asked, seeming to be earnestly curious.

   “He and Sam saved me. I’m staying here to learn to be a better hunter.”

   Castiel looked around. “This is still Dean’s room. Why are you in it?”

   Your face turned red. “I...I was cleaning.”

   Without another word, he flicked his wrist and the bedroom door unlocked and opened and he walked out.

   As fast as possible, you pulled your clothes back on and put back the photos and the magazine back as they were. Leaving the bottles on the nightstand, you rushed off to find the man who was now loose in your bunker. It was a surprise to find him in the kitchen, drinking a beer.

   “Angels drink beer?”

   “Fallen ones do,” he said gruffly, leaning back against the counter by the fridge, looking far more handsome than any person had a right to.

   “Oh.” You still weren’t sure he was telling the truth, but were fine with playing along for now. “How do you know Dean?”

   “I pulled him out of hell.”

   You stared at him blankly. “Dean was in hell?”

   “He hasn’t told you much, has he? Judging from how I found you, I assumed the two of you were intimate. I suppose I was mistaken,” he said

   You couldn’t blame him for the mix-up. “Yeah, if you could maybe not tell him about that, I would appreciate it.”

   “Why? Wouldn’t you have rather him been there with you? From what I remember, such activities are better when with others.”

   “To be honest, I have no idea what he thinks about me or what, if anything, he wants from me.” Your eyes went wide. _Oh my god! Why did I just say that?_

   He smiled and the look had you feeling weak. “Yeah, that sounds like Dean.” He regarded you for a moment with piercing blue eyes. “Is there still Netflix?”

   You nodded and then followed him to the room they had set up as a theater room. He obviously knew his way around. You’d spent more time in here than you should have while the guys were gone, binging when you should have been studying. They didn’t need to know that though.

   He set his beer down and grabbed the remotes, turning everything on before sitting down at the end of the couch.

   You watched him carefully. When he looked at you, you felt your heart skip a beat and you searched for something to say. “Um, do you want me to take your coat?”

   Castiel regarded you for a moment as if trying to see some evil motive behind the offer. He must have been satisfied with whatever he saw because he acquiesced. “Okay.” He stood to shrug off the coat and handed it to you. “You’re very kind.”

   You took the coat to hang on the back of one of the chairs and then came back to sit on the other end of the couch from him.

   He was watching you with a curious expression. “Why are you so nice?”

   The question was kind of a surprise. “All I did was ask to take your coat. That’s just good manners.”

   “Oh. So, you don’t want to have sex?”

   You were completely speechless.

 

   On the way back home, Dean decided to talk to Sam about (Y/N). He needed to know if they were together. “Hey, how have things been going with (Y/N)’s training?”

   “Good. She’s a fast learner. I wouldn’t feel comfortable trusting her in the field yet, but I think she’ll get there soon.”

   “Good. So, are you fucking her?”

   Sam about spit green tea all over the dash of the Impala. “What? No! I thought you were into her anyway. I see you looking at her all the time. Have you not…?” He left the question open-ended.

   Dean straightened up in his seat a bit, embarrassed about being caught staring at their new protege. “No, we haven’t. I’ve been too wrapped up in the past, thinking about…” He couldn’t even say the other man’s name anymore. It was too painful and he was determined to keep that pain shoved away. “Anyway, I think it’s time for me to move on.”

   Sam nodded. “Good for you. I think you and (Y/N) would be good together.”

  

   Dean was excited when they got back to the bunker. He was dead set that if you would forgive him, he was going to take you straight to bed. He’d do all the things he’d imagined doing when looking at your photos and getting himself off.

   He’d went straight to your room and raised his hand to knock on the door, but heard you yell.

   “Fuck! It hurts!”

   Without even thinking twice, he swung the door open, arms up and ready to save you from whatever had gotten in the bunker. He had not expected to find you on all fours with his former angel behind you, cock half buried in your ass.

   “Dean!” Cas had never been happier. He pulled out, leaving you on the bed, to go hug the other man. The fact that he was naked was irrelevant to him.

   You quickly covered up with the sheet, not sure what to say or do. Cas had surprised you when he told you he’d had a relationship with Dean and that he’d come back to be with him again. He seemed to enjoy his fun with you though, so you had no idea where this moment would lead.

   Dean couldn’t process anything that was happening right now. The girl he came home to start something with was fucking the angel that he had given up on. Finally coming to his senses, he shoved Cas back. “What the fuck are you doing here? Where have you been?”

   “Dean, I was in prison, held for my crimes against the angels. They concluded that the punishment was just and I was only recently set free. I came straight here to find you!”

   Sam came running in with Cas’s coat in his hand. “Dean, look what... Cas! Oh, you’re naked.” He immediately looked away and held the coat out.

   Dean ripped it from his hand and threw it at Cas who quickly put it on to ease the embarrassment of the other men. “I thought you’d just left, given up on me...and Sam.” 

   Cas cocked his head, looking hurt that he would ever think that. “I would never do that. I would have been here for you, with you, if I could have.”

   Seeing that the two had some things to discuss, Sam turned to you and said, “Wanna go somewhere else?”

   Blushing, you motioned to the point that a blanket was the extent of your clothing.

   That was the moment he put two and two together and realized that you and Cas had been involved. “Wow. That’s awkward.”

   “So, almost a year later, you just show up and fuck my girl?”

   “What?” you and Cas said in unison.

    Sam raised his hands. “I’m out,” he said and turned to leave the room. “Not my circus,” he muttered, going down the hall.

    “Dean, I’m not your girl,” you reminded him. “You rejected me at every turn.”

    “Because I was being stupid and believing that this asshole was actually going to come back. You know what I told Sammy in the car? That I was done waiting and that I wanted to start something with you, but what now? Are you two a thing?”

    “No, Dean, it’s not like that,” Cas answered.

    You looked sharply to him. Just fun was fine with you, but over the past few days of fucking all over the bunker and having long talks, you’d kind of started thinking there was a connection there. It was growing obvious to you that men were not something you could read. They seemed set to have whatever their argument was right there in your room ,so you dropped the blanket and started gathering up your clothes.

   It was the first time Dean had ever seen you naked and he couldn’t deny the reaction he was having. He had imagined the sight so many times, but it was so much better in real life. He licked his lips and thought about how there had been so much he’d wanted to do you. His pupils grew as he tried to take in every inch of your skin. Realizing, Cas was staring at him, he turned apologetic eyes back to him.

   “I didn’t know how important she was to you,” Cas said. “She said you didn’t want her.”

   “But you did? I mean, what the hell, Cas? You say you came straight here to find me. Since I wasn’t here, you fucked whoever was?”

   “She’s very beautiful and nice and I’ve been having a good time with her. Have you been celibate since we’ve been apart?”

   Dean looked to the floor. “That’s not fair. I didn’t know where you were or if you were even alive.”

   “No worries. I got this.” It hadn’t taken you long to throw everything you owned in a bag. “I shouldn’t have stayed here this long anyway.” You started to walk towards the open door, but Dean immediately stepped in front of you.

   “Whoa, whoa, whoa! You can’t go. We gotta figure this out.”

   You shook your head. “I’m done being jerked around by you and I’m not gonna let him do the same thing. Figure it out yourselves.”

   He reached back and shut the door and then grabbed your bag away from you. “No. You’re not going anywhere,” he said, setting the bag on the floor to his side. “I’m sorry if I’m having trouble figuring out how to deal with the person I’ve been in love with fucking the person I thought I could fall for. I just need a minute to think. How am I supposed to be feeling about that? I’m kind of pissed off at you both right now.”

   “Why are you pissed at me? We didn’t have anything between us,” you told him.

   “I know, but I wanted there to be. I just...thought you could feel it. Hoped you could.” He shrugged and turned around. “I’m just so confused right now.

   “Dean, it’s not wrong to love more than one person,” Cas told him. “I’m sorry if you’re upset about my having sex with (Y/N), but that wouldn’t have happened with just anyone. I connected with her because she cares for you, just like I do. If you care for her, too, what is the problem?”

   He shifted back and raised a skeptical brow. “Wait a minute. Are you seriously telling me angels are down with threesomes?”

   “I’m saying there’s nothing wrong with love. It doesn’t have to be limited to one person. Love is infinite. You can love two people equally. You can love more than two people equally. I’m just saying, you should consider how she and I both feel about you before you put yourself through the misery of thinking you should choose between us.” Glancing to you, he said, “Assuming (Y/N) would be amiable to the idea.”

   Dean looked to you. “Look. I’m sorry I was a dick before. You didn’t deserve that. I know you’re ready to run out the door, but I’m serious about what I said about you and me becoming something. Can you at least stay and see what happens? Maybe even consider what he’s saying?”

   You looked to the floor as you thought it over. “I don’t know, Dean. You and he obviously have history. You said you loved him. I really like you, but I don’t want to have to compete with that. I feel like the majority of the time I would feel left out, cared for less.”

   Castiel grabbed your arm and pulled to him, bringing his mouth down on yours.

   It was something you had grown used to in the past few days. He did it often, saying the way you always melted against him made him feel powerful and how he hadn't felt that way in a long time. Instinctively, you opened your mouth to him as your arms went around his neck. Before meeting Cas, you had a lot of preconceived notions about angels. Being excellent lovers had not been one of them. It had been a surprise and one that you had been enjoying immensely. The way he kissed had you wanting to drag him back to the bed, Dean be damned.

   Seeing the two of you kissing was an unexpected turn-on for Dean. He thought about the position he had found you both in when he first entered and wondered what it would have been like to join in instead of going through the emotional turmoil he just did.  

   The angel pulled back from you and had to hold your head back as your lips wanted to follow his. “I won’t let you feel that way and it’s not a competition. Equal footing all the time.”

   You nodded slowly, still unsure, but realizing that you didn’t want to give up on either of these guys just yet. “Alright. I’ll stay.”

   Cas leaned back in, giving you another soft kiss, but then spoke against your lips. “You should kiss him.”

   You glanced towards Dean and that beautiful mouth that you had thought so often about. Hesitantly, you turned from Cas’s hold and moved towards him, feeling as if you were floating. This whole thing was a new experience and you didn’t know if you could actually go through with it. You wanted to try though and you definitely wanted to do as the angel said and kiss Dean.

   He didn’t move at first, only watched you step to him, your hands placed nervously on his chest. He ran the back of his hands down your arms, loving the silky smooth feel of you. Once your head raised to look at him, he dropped his mouth to yours.

   His soft and gentle kiss was yet another surprise for you. He was being so careful, but your whole body seemed to come alive as his tongue entered your mouth. You pressed hard against him and twined your arms around his neck, causing his arms to tighten around you in response.

   The kiss quickly got deeper as the two of you were finally able to give in to what you had been wanting for so long.

   Cas watched with a smile. (Y/N) had been his connection to Dean whether she knew it or not. He knew his man better than anyone, had seen his very soul, and knew that she was the kind of woman Dean needed. There was no way they would have let you stay with them if it wasn’t true. It was the biggest part of what led him to even think about sex with you. Of course, he had grown fond of you himself over the past days. Had Dean asked him to give you up, he would have, but sincerely hoped that would not be the case. Judging from the intensity of their kiss, she was going to be around for them both.

   Dean broke away from the kiss as you leaned against him, your heartbeat feeling erratic. “I told myself that if you forgave me, I was gonna take you to bed.”

   “I forgive you,” you panted, not even know what you were forgiving him for, not even caring.

   He picked you up and wrapped your legs around his waist, walking you back to your bed. He laid you down and settled his hips between your legs, beginning to kiss your neck.

   Looking over him, you saw Castiel standing there in his trenchcoat, watching with a small smile. You held your hand out to him.

   Dean looked back to see and Cas gave him a questioning look. He smiled and said, “This was your idea, angel. Get over here.”

   With a grin, Cas shrugged his coat back off to join you.

   Dean was back to kissing your neck and you were all but purring with satisfaction, knowing it was about to get twice as good. _Yeah, I could get used to this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never wrote canon/canon-like characters so not sure how I feel about this. Hope you found it enjoyable though!


End file.
